U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,067 B1 describes a method which regulates the temperature of a metal strip at the output end of a mill train, i.e. the final rolling temperature. A method of this type cannot adequately selectively influence phase changes, which especially in dual-phase rolling are of significance for the material properties of the rolled metal strip, in the steel in the mill train. A comparable method, which serves for calculating a pass schedule, is described in EP 1 014 239 A1.